Flower Storm Monarch
Sovereign Hanafubuku is the monarch of the elves, ruling over the land of Elfhelm on the island of Skellig. Appearance When disguising herself, Hanafubuku appears as Danann, an attendant to the archmages of Skellig and a witch, though overall unremarkable. When she reveals herself, Hanafubuku bears quite an ethereal appearance. Her face remains unchanged, but her ears become long and point outward, and her hair unravels, becoming slightly longer and more voluminous than before. Two long antennae protrude from a point on her forehead, curving backward over her hair. She wears an elegant and tantalizing bodice seemingly made of cherry blossoms, that expands into a dress at the waist, and her arms are sheathed in skintight gloves made of the same cherry blossoms, reaching to her mid-upper arm. Delicate-looking wings sprout from her shoulder blades and rest pointed downwards. She still bears the staff she held as Danann. Personality As Danann, Hanafubuku is calm and collected at all times, and is unaffected by all of the chaotic happenings around her or the daunting stories of her visitors. This personality does not change when she reveals her full might. If anything, Hanafubuku becomes even more calm and playful when she sheds her disguise. When confronting Puck and Magnifico for their apparent "plot" to usurp her throne as Elfin King and sell Elves as pets, she calmly deducted that, rather than being a heinous plan, it was a terribly thought-out one, and sentenced them to one day of helping the brownies with their chores, knowing the two were no threat whatsoever. History Background The Skull Knight mentions Hanafubuku briefly to Guts' Travelling Party before they reach Vritannis, causing the group to wonder why Puck hadn't brought up the figure before, as Hanafubuku is a rather important being, according to Schierke. They then reach the conclusion that Puck wasn't aware that the elves have a ruler at all. The Skull Knight's cryptic message gives Guts some hope that Hanafubuku can restore Casca's mind, setting him on his journey to the sovereign's domain. Upon their arrival to Elfhelm, one of the resident witches explains that Hanafubuku possesses an ability known as "Gallery of Dreams" which enables her to restore the memory of others by looking into their hearts. Fantasia Arc When the group finally reaches Elfhelm, they meet the archmages and a witch named Danann who is their aid. After much discussion, Guts's group are lead to the "throne room" within the domain's Spirit Tree. It was at that time that Danann clears the area for the guests, revealing herself to be Hanafubuku and welcoming the party to her homeland. Gallery Panels= Danann.jpg|Hanafubuku as Danann Hanafubuku reveal.png|Hanafubuku reveals herself. Trivia *Prior to her debut, Hanafubuku is referred to as a male (with the title of king) in the Dark Horse translation of the manga. It should be noted that her title in the original Japanese text is the Kanji 王, which can denote a king. However, the term itself is gender-neutral and not exclusive to male characters, leaving her gender ambiguous until she was introduced. *Before reaching Elfhelm, Schierke assumes that the "moon child" that her group have encountered near beaches on nights of the full moon may be an emissary of Hanafubuku. Site Navigation Category:Elves Category:Living Characters Category:Supernatural Characters Category:Fantasia Characters Category:Female Characters